


Deseo de cumpleaños [Rom Howney][+18]

by SolsticioDeSaturno



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Birthday Cake, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Rom Howney, Smut, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolsticioDeSaturno/pseuds/SolsticioDeSaturno
Summary: «En su cumpleaños número veinticuatro, Tom sólo tiene un deseo: está a más de ocho mil kilómetros y tiene 55 años.»
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Deseo de cumpleaños [Rom Howney][+18]

Las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar a penas el reloj marcó las 12 am del primero de junio, por parte de todas sus redes sociales y mensajes de texto, familiares cercanos y lejanos, antiguos compañeros de trabajo y un montón de fans. Aquello le llenó de alegría, como cada año, ¿a quién no le gustaba sentirse y saberse querido por tantas personas? A pesar de las dificultades y la época rara en la que estaban viviendo, ese pequeño receso de los problemas del mundo se sintió tan bien. Por un momento, su vida retomó la normalidad que conocía.

Y aunque no pudiese celebrar como en los otros veintitrés años de su vida, su familia estaba ahí para él. Celebraron en casa, comió la pasta casera con carne que tanto amaba desde que tenía memoria y el pastel de chocolate alemán por el que aguardaba en cada celebración. Pasó el día junto a su familia, incluyendo a Tessa. Los amaba como a nadie, no podía pedir más.

O tal vez sí. Sólo una cosa más podía pedir, ver a un hombre de cincuenta y tantos que vivía, literalmente, del otro lado del mundo. Permaneció atento a su teléfono celular, a cada momento del día, como quien espera una respuesta de su _crush_. No estaba así desde que esperaba respuesta por parte de Marvel, dónde se dictaría si fuese o no el nuevo Hombre Araña.

Rob nunca olvidaba su cumpleaños, siempre había una llamada, un mensaje, una mención en Instagram, o tan sólo un breve “HBD” por mensaje de texto que bastaba para tener una sonrisa boba el resto del día. Pero nada. En ese momento supo que, desear estar a su lado ése día, había sido demasiado ambicioso.

Se fue a la cama con la resignación de no haber recibido señales de vida de su ídolo. Pero se consoló pensando en que, con la situación actual, probablemente el señor Downey tenía muchas otras cosas en qué pensar y por las cuales preocuparse.

—Podría… Llamarlo para saludar, o fingir que llamé por un accidente… —se planteó, recostado de espaldas, mirando el techo vacío de su dormitorio, miró su teléfono sobre la mesa de noche, tentado. Se giró, quedando boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro apenado en la almohada—. No, no es nada creíble. 

El sol se llevaba las últimas horas de luz, y con ello, las esperanzas del joven inglés. Tessa pareció olfatear su tristeza, pues pasó inmediatamente de mordisquear una pelota de hule a ir a consolar a su amo con suaves lamidas, buscando el rostro de quien siempre portaba una sonrisa radiante.

—Tienes razón. —murmuró como respuesta a las palabras de aliento inexistentes que su mascota le dio, recibiéndola con una caricia.

Comería una rebanada más de aquel pastel, iría a dormir y mañana mismo quemaría todas esas calorías que se permitió consumir por la ocasión especial. Antes de siquiera dirigirse a la cocina, su teléfono celular anunció una llamada entrante. Su respiración se detuvo a penas ver la pantalla.

 _FaceTime_. RDJ.

No lo hizo esperar un solo segundo más para responder.

—¡ _Underoos_! —saludó, con una de esas sonrisas que eran más encantadoras de lo que Downey creía.

—Hola, Rob, ¿qué tal? —respondió el joven, con una de esas sonrisas que intentan lucir menos emocionadas de lo que Holland estaba.

—De maravilla, hoy es el mejor día del año. ¿Cómo éstas, chico del cumpleaños?

Desde la perspectiva de Tom, parecía como si el mayor hubiese tomado una pequeña siesta y aún no tuviese ánimos suficientes para levantarse de la cama donde descansaba.

—Estoy por comer una segunda rebanada de pastel de chocolate, así que… Mi día no puede ir mejor. —respondió, peinándose disimuladamente mientras veía su propia imagen en la miniatura de la llamada.

—¿El mismo de siempre? Muero por una rebanada, juzgaré si es tan bueno cómo solías decir.

Ambos partieron un pastel igual para celebrar después de los rodajes de Homecoming. Detalles cómo que Robert supiera cuál era su sabor favorito de tarta, aunque sólo se lo hubiera dicho una vez, eran precisamente una de las tantas que tenían al joven inglés enamorado del que muchos tomaban como quien debería ser una figura paterna. Pero a los ojos de Tom, Robert pasó de ser esa persona que admiras por sus logros, que se vuelve un amor platónico cuando lo miras desde una distancia prudente, pero después caes en cuenta en que eso no es solo un amor banal, uno pasajero; es real, y de pronto, te pega en la cara como un tráiler.

—La enviaré por UPS mañana a primera hora. —le siguió la broma, dejándose vencer por esa sonrisa infantil que intentaba ocultar del mayor, sólo para no ser completamente obvio.

—No será necesario, iré hoy mismo.

El menor le miró incrédulo, pensó que era otra broma, pero el rostro de Downey le dio a entender que no podía estar hablando más enserio.

—Sólo si tú estás de acuerdo, y no te causo ninguna molestia, por supuesto. —completó inmediatamente, con la consideración que lo distinguía.

De nuevo, casi se congeló con esas palabras. 

—¿Estás en Londres? —fue lo único que salió de su boca, cuando por fin pudo hablar.

—Sorpresa, cumpleañero. —soltó una risa juguetona, que parecía haberse aguantado por un rato, la sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó—. Son las ventajas de conocer a las personas adecuadas, y con “adecuadas” me refiero a que sean propietarias de sus jets privados. Y será mejor que guardes el secreto, Thomas. Es asunto confidencial. —guiñó un ojo, cómplice y seductor que hizo derretir internamente al veinteañero.

—¿Qué tan confidencial? —indagó, muerto de curiosidad.

—El vigésimo cuarto aniversario del nacimiento del niño araña, obviamente.

Era el maldito mejor secreto del mundo, y estaba muriendo por gritarle al mundo que su _crush_ atravesó el océano por él y solo para él. Pero la confianza de Robert era mil veces más valiosa, aunque le quemase por dentro.

—¿Sigues ahí? ¿Holland?

—¡Sí, sí! Solo no esperaba eso… —abrió los labios, pero no fue capaz de articular nada más.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices? Entendería si no pudieses…

—Puedes venir. —interrumpió rápidamente—. O, si lo prefieres, voy a dónde estés tu. Mamá se pondrá muy emocionada y estoy seguro de que… puede hablar durante toda la noche, igual que todos aquí.

“De que probablemente no nos deje pasar un solo momento a solas”, quiso decir. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría para volverlo a ver, cara a cara. Y aunque sus intenciones sólo eran compartir una plática larga y tendida con su “mentor”, deseaba ser el único objeto de su atención. Cuando a Tom le gustaba alguien, era cómo un adolescente que busca cualquier excusa para compartir un rato a su lado, hablar de cualquier tema con tal de cruzar un par de palabras.

Robert no pareció poner objeción a ello. Envió la dirección del hotel dónde se hospedaba y en menos de treinta minutos Tom estaba en la recepción con la rebanada de tarta prometida y una más para él. Se aseguró, por supuesto, de no ser increpado. Salió de su hogar a hurtadillas, pidiéndole a sus hermanos que lo cubrieran por un par de horas y ocultó su rostro bajo una mascarilla negra, habitual para la época que imperaba. Con bastante nerviosismo reflejado en sus dedos que se movían constantemente en un ritmo inexistente y una pierna que se movía insistentemente sobre su sitio mientras esperaba el elevador que lo llevaría hasta la habitación del hombre que le hizo atravesar la ciudad.

Tocó la puerta y esperó en los segundos más largos de su vida.

— _Room service_. —dijo el menor, a manera de saludo cuando al fin la puerta se abrió.

—Esperaba sólo un postre, pero creo que también me quedaré con el mozo.

Sobraba decir que la espléndida habilidad de Robert para seguir con esos comentarios divertidos era un punto más en la lista de cosas que Tom amaba de él. Seguirle el juego, sin abandonar ese aire de sabiduría y madurez que irradiaba.

Se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar. Inmediatamente notó la cama matrimonial deshecha, con una maleta en los pies, una bandeja con lo que seguro fue su almuerzo en la mesita, la puerta del balcón dejando entrar la fresca ventisca de la noche que ya había caído por completo. Era una habitación menos lujosa de lo que Robert acostumbraba, pero suponía que todo aquello era para preservar la discreción, aunque no perdía la elegancia de un cuarto londinense.

—Ven, salúdame como es debido, Thomas.

Era imposible resistirse cuando empleaba ese tono de voz, y llamaba a alguien por su nombre completo. El más joven no lo dudó, dejó la tarta sobre la mesa y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, los pulmones se llenaron del delicioso aroma tan característico del castaño, que ahora se combinaba con un tenue olor a rosas artificiales, como las de los perfumes del jabón. Sintió su mejilla ser atrapada por un beso breve y casto, cómo en aquella escena eliminada de End Game.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti. —canturreó.

Se separaron, tomándose mutuamente por los brazos, cómo si no desearan romper esa idílica sensación de al fin volverse a ver. A esa distancia, en vivo y frente a frente, podía notar la suave sombra que dibujaba la barba de Robert, más plateada que castaña. Su cabello también tenía pequeñas, casi imperceptibles hebras plateadas. Radiante, cómo el mismo.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí. —confesó.

—Esa es la idea de una sorpresa. —respondió.

—No, la idea de una sorpresa es que no lo esperes. Sí, estoy sorprendido, pero también necesito un pellizco para saber que estoy despierto.

—¿Quieres que te lo de? —ambos rieron—. Debería ausentarme más a menudo, me miras cómo si no me hubieses visto en años. —arqueó una ceja, interesado en oír la explicación del otro.

La última vez que hablaron, él estaba en esa bañera, apenas siendo cubierto por la espuma, con el cabello húmedo y el torso desnudo. De sólo recordarlo, los colores subieron a su rostro. Deshizo el agarre, apenado, yendo hasta la mesita auxiliar. Robert lo siguió, deseoso de probar el pastel, aunque eso sólo era la segunda cosa más deliciosa en la habitación. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, observándose tan detenidamente como durante el abrazo.

—Los días parecen más largos, y ya no es tan fácil volar a Los Ángeles o a Nueva York cada vez que lo desee. Y justo ahora estas aquí, complaciéndome un tonto deseo de cumpleaños.

Antes de pegar el primer bocado, los ojos castaños de Rob chocaron en los del menor, mirándolo con una expresión que exigía una explicación.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó Tom.

—¿Deseo de cumpleaños? ¿Eso pediste al apagar las velas? —preguntó lleno de ternura.

El calor infernal tomó forma del rostro de Tom, enrojeciéndose a tope.

—Algo así. —no podía ocultárselo, o siquiera esforzarse por ello.

La mirada de Robert se tornó como la de un felino, con sus pupilas dilatándose ante algo que le resultaba encantador, o mejor dicho alguien.

—Ése, señor Holland, es por mucho el mejor halago que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que has sido del deseo de cumpleaños de muchos otros, Rob. —respondió, intentando aligerar la tensión que comenzó a formarse.

—No que yo lo sepa.

Guardaron un silencio mutuo, mientras cada uno devoraba su porción de pastel que, pasó olímpicamente a segundo plano en la lista de intereses de Downey.

—Deliciosa, tienes buen gusto, niño. Entonces, ¿me dirás qué fue exactamente? —comentó, luego de comerse el último bocado del postre.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu deseo.

—No se cumplirá si te lo digo. —respondió el chico, astutamente.

—Uno fabrica su propio destino, Tom. —replicó, levantando el dedo índice llevándolo hasta la comisura de su acompañante, quitando una pequeña miga de bizcocho de él—. Mi deseo era venir a verte, y heme aquí. Atravesé el océano, y ahora sólo tú puedes decidir qué ocurrirá luego de esto. 

La confesión de Robert lo descolocó por completo, sintió que casi se fusionaba con el asiento cuando le escuchó decir aquello. Le vio formar una sonrisa confiada, cómplice, que le indicaba a Tom a todas luces que el mayor era perfectamente consciente del efecto que esas palabras tenían sobre él. Se sintió tremendamente pequeño, dominado. Y al mismo tiempo, como el ser más afortunado del planeta.

—Tomaré tu consejo, y lo cumpliré. —dijo en un susurro que se desvaneció cuando colocó sus labios sobre los del mayor, sin el más mínimo miedo a ser rechazado.

Tom entendió, con aquellos gestos y palabras, que Robert no había ido ahí sólo por una charla y por una porción de pastel.

Cada kilómetro recorrido valió la pena tras probar esos cálidos y juveniles labios sabor a chocolate, que miró por tanto tiempo con deseo oculto.

Cada minuto de paciencia fue recompensado en el momento que sintió cómo Robert se adueñaba de su boca, de su aliento cada vez más desesperado, de su lengua tímida.

Se reclamaron mutuamente, como si se hubiesen pertenecido desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Downey fue el primero en acorralar a su ahora amante contra el pequeño sofá, marcando cada centímetro de su cuello desnudo, dejando cada vez más espacio virgen al descubierto con cada botón que removía hasta dejarlo completamente al descubierto; Tom hizo lo mismo, deseando sentir el calor del mayor sobre su cuerpo, tocar cada parte de su piel. Entre jadeos acalorados, volvieron a unir sus labios, dejándose arrebatar profundos suspiros cada vez que se provocaban una delirante fricción de sus dolorosas y ardientes erecciones bajo los pantalones de ambos, cada vez más estrechos.

La lujuria del momento no cabía en el sofá, se movieron hacia el lecho sin perder el contacto, sin deshacerse de las caricias que cada vez subían más de tono. Se recostaron, uno al lado del otro, envolviéndose con los brazos.

—Rob…—llamó en un acalorado suspiro—. Esto… ¿está bien?

Una parte de sí le pidió un poco de cordura, esa que aún se apegaba por ver a Robert como un mentor, la parte que no creía que todo eso estuviese sucediendo.

—Está bien si tú quieres que lo esté. —respondió, deteniéndose para mirar los ojos de su amante que, a pesar del deseo, hacía aquello con plena consciencia de sus actos—. Cariño, que me correspondas justo ahora sólo me hace saber que no estaba loco cuando interpretaba esas sonrisas y miradas cómo algo más que admiración.

Lo supo. Todo el tiempo. Nada podía escapársele. Y estaba seguro que a partir de ése momento, no había más qué ocultar.

Tom respondió tomándolo por la nuca, fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso apasionado, casi desesperado. Con la gentileza de un caballero, el mayor de los actores desnudó por completo al menor, dejándole besos húmedos en cada parte descubierta. Su aroma corporal le penetró, era tan fresco, dulce, como una brisa. Thomas, con la emoción de un niño, terminó de descubrir el cuerpo de su amado, deleitándose con la preciosa vista de su bien conservado cuerpo, envidiado por muchos otros hombres de su misma edad. Y era sólo para él. Sencillamente era…

—El mejor regalo que pude recibir. —pensó, en voz alta, dejándose llevar por la sensación de los labios de Robert recorrerle las piernas, dirigiéndose hasta sus ingles.

Robert no tardó en envolver el falo de su amante con los labios, succionándolo, lamiéndolo como el caramelo más delicioso que pudiese imaginar, jugando con el frenillo. Los dedos del joven británico se entrelazaron en el cabello oscuro de su amante, indicándole con ello que deseaba más, que quería follarle la boca sin vergüenza alguna, explorarla cómo muchas veces antes imaginó.

La felación sólo fue el inicio. Robert dejó a Tom, y se dejó a sí mismo, completamente excitado, sediento de más.

—Déjame probarte por completo, Thomas. —exigió el mayor, sacando el miembro de su compañero por un momento.

Obedeció, abriendo sus piernas, separando sus firmes glúteos, Robert hundió su rostro en la zona, y como todo un experto, lengüeteó hasta el punto de dejarlo dilatado, listo para su erección que aclamaba ser atendida.

—Robert… Señor Downey. —gimió, haciendo un puño con su mano, aferrándose a las sábanas, inconsciente de que lo llamó como solía aclamarlo en sus fantasías privadas—. Quiero más.

—¿Más qué, cielo? —preguntó, sin detener su tarea.

—Más de ti, por favor, cógeme ya, Rob. —jadeó, vulgarmente.

No hizo esperar las suplicas. Se colocó entre las piernas del muchacho, el glande de su pene estaba en posición y entró, lento, sin prisa. El hombre mayor dejó escapar un ronco gemido que combinó con el quejido frenético que salió de Tom. La sensación de ser poseído por su gran amor, por el hombre que ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo, junto con la lujuria que le provocaba, hizo temblar su cuerpo, víctima del placer. Ahí dentro podían amarse sin tapujos, sin miedos, podían reclamarse suyos sin nada que se los impidiese.

—Thomas… Joder, eres una delicia…

—Yo soy sólo tuyo, Rob, seré tuyo cada vez que lo desees.

Gimió, abriéndose paso, inclinándose sobre la curvatura del hombro del joven, donde mordió en un arrebato de vehemencia. Lo tomó por la cadera y el vaivén comenzó. Se arrancaron gemidos, se miraron a los ojos llenos de lascivia y cariño, se follaron como animales en celo. Las fuertes piernas de Tom lo abrazaron, empujándolo cada vez más adentro, desesperado por sentir más esa palpitante polla.

—Quiero que te montes en mí, Tom, ven, siéntate sobre mi polla. —susurró, agitado, besando una de las tetillas del menor. 

Los papeles se invirtieron, y con Robert recostado sobre el colchón, Peter lo montó, saltando vigorosamente sobre el miembro de su amado sin perder detalle de las fascinantes expresiones faciales de Robert, completamente consumido por el deleite. La posición le dio acceso completo a la polla de Tom, que se movía al ritmo de cada embestida, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo masturbó, duplicando el goce de ambos.

Cada minutó pareció una hora en el paraíso, dónde no existía nada más que ellos.

Sin soportar más, el menor fue el primero en correrse en el puño de su amante, al mismo tiempo que su columna se arqueaba, haciéndolo mirar al cielo, montado sobre Robert. Los espasmos de Tom le estrecharon la polla, incitándolo casi de inmediato a liberar su orgasmo el interior.

Agotados, con el fino rocío de sudor envolviéndoles el cuerpo, se acurrucaron entre besos y caricias llenas de afecto, de ternura y paz. Al retirarse del interior de su joven amante, el semen le escurrió entre los muslos. Era así como se sentía ser follado por su mayor ídolo, por el hombre que amaba.

El _jetlag_ de Robert y la conmoción de la situación de Tom, los mantuvo despiertos a ambos, hablando el resto de la noche, sin moverse de su sitio, sin siquiera usar una prenda. Sus pieles se daban mutuamente el único calor que necesitaban. 

—Lo hiciste realidad.

—¿Tu deseo de cumpleaños?

—El deseo que tuve desde que me enamoré de ti. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Es el primer Fanfic/One shot Rom Howney que escribo en mi vida, espero no haberlo hecho demasiado mal. En lo particular, me encanta esta pareja, más por su química cómo actores en el UCM y obviamente porque shippeo Starker intensamente. Lo mejor de dos mundos, diría Hannah Montana. 
> 
> No olviden votar y comentar ♥.


End file.
